


That's mine, Guerin

by Bellakitse



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 5 Times, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Pre-Canon, Reconciliation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Five times Michael stole something from Alex to get him to come to him, and the one-time Alex stayed for good.





	That's mine, Guerin

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 38. “Have you lost your mind?”
> 
> As always this wouldn't be possible without Beka cheering me on.

10.

Michael has learned how to act like a human, it’s taken him a few years, but he knows now not to draw symbols of his home on the walls, to not scream for hours on end and to talk when he needs to. He plays the part of a human boy well enough that he’s made his way back to Roswell with his siblings. He’s with them again, and that’s all that matters, all he should focus on.

Except that there’s a boy in his class that Michael can’t help but stare at.

A boy with dark brown hair that falls over his chocolate-colored eyes, eyes that follow Michael and make him hyperaware in a way that makes Michael’s skin feel tight. It makes Michael want to ask what he’s looking at. It makes Michael want to ask the boy anything. The desire to talk to someone who isn’t Isobel or Max is new.

The boy likes to sit alone at free reading time, always with a comic, splashes of color on the cover, Michael can make out the title ‘Superman,’ and it makes him curious enough that when he sees the boy put it away in his desk, Michael can’t help but swipe it.

He sits behind one of the trees far away from the playground so that the rest of the kids won’t bother him, but not so far Mrs. Gilbert; his teacher will worry and look for him. He stares at the cover of a man in a blue and red suit, soaring through the sky.

“That’s mine, you know.”

Michael looks up startled and finds the boy with the brown eyes looking down at him with a slight frown on his face.

Michael nods, opening his mouth to apologize for taking it. He’s learned, that’s what humans do. But before he can get the words out, the boy sits down next to him, his knee knocking into Michael’s.

“Do you like Superman?” the boy asks. “I have other comics about him if you want to read them.”

“Superman?” Michael questions looking down at the comic.

“You don’t know, Superman?” the boy questions, tilting his head to look at Michael. A silky strand of hair falling over his right eye, it looks so smooth unlike the mop on Michael’s head, and Michael has the urge to reach out and touch it.

“Superman,” the boy starts, pointing at the man on the cover. “Is an alien from the planet Krypton, his parents sent him away when his planet was destroyed, and he landed on Earth, he can fly and is stronger than everyone.”

The boy continues to tell him about Superman as they go through the comic, and Michael listens, enthralled. And alien superhero with a secret identity. Michael is amazed.

“No one is afraid of him?” he questions after a while.

“No,” the boy scoffs. “Well, maybe just the bad guys, but he’s here to help the people of Earth,” the boy finishes just as the bell signaling the end of recess rings out.

“That’s us,” the boy stands up dusting off his pants, he holds out a hand to help Michael up. He stares at it for a moment before taking it.

The boy looks at him, biting down on his lip nervously. “Do you want me to bring you some more comics?” he finally asks. “We could read them together at free time.”

Michael stares, he’s never seen the boy read with anyone at free time, unlike everyone else who pairs off and now he wants to read with Michael. Michael nods quickly, his stomach giving a funny jump when the boy breaks out in a huge smile.

“I’m Alex by the way, Alex Manes.”

“Michael Guerin.”

14.

“That’s mine, Guerin,” Alex calls out walking up to him on the deserted schoolyard.

Michael doesn’t bother to look up from the skateboard under his foot, and he frowns as he tries to steady himself. He doesn’t know why he can’t get this. He’s a genius, damn it. He understands gravity, motion, balance. There is a science to skateboarding, he knows it, but he can’t figure it out.

“Seriously, you steal my skateboard, and now you ignore me?” Alex complains, huffing when Michael still doesn’t say anything and continues to try to work out the problem. “Why are you staring at it like it’s one of those physics problems you pretend you don’t work on for fun, it’s skateboarding, it’s not like it’s hard.”

Michael looks up at the boy and glares when he sees a smirk playing on his face. He’d tried earlier to skate on the board only to fall on his ass, and yet he’s seen Alex with it. The boy doesn’t just ride the thing; he likes to show off, doing more and more complicated air tricks.

It’s not hard for _Alex,_ and it’s frustrating for Michael.

Alex looks at him a little longer, his smirk turning into a soft smile. “Do you want me to teach you?”

Michael nods after a minute and holds his breath when Alex steps up close to him.

“Up on the board, Guerin,” Alex instructs.

“Really, Alex?” Michael rolls his eyes. “On the board, that’s your great lesson?”

Alex gives him an unimpressed look. “Are you going to sass me, or are you going to listen?”

“Can’t I do both?” he teases before asking. “What if I fall?”

“You probably will,” Alex acknowledges, placing his hands on Michael’s waist and Michael gasps as he can feel the heat of Alex’s hands through his t-shirt and flannel. “But I’ll hold on to you to help, and if you do fall. I’ll be here to get you up, okay?”

Michael looks at the boy, the earnest expression on his face and believes without a doubt.

Believes Alex.

He might fall, but Alex will be there to get him up.

“Okay.”

17.

“What the hell Guerin, you can’t just steal instruments from the music room,” Alex calls out marching over to Michael as he sits on the tailgate of his truck, taking the guitar from Michael’s hands. “This is mine.”

“I was going to return it, and it was out of tune, so…” Michael answers, a smirk firmly in place. “You’re welcome.”

Alex rolls his kohl-lined eyes at him, there is a small smudge from the black pencil under Alex’s left eye, and Michael has to curb the urge to reach out and wipe it away with his thumb. It seems these days he’s constantly fighting the urge to reach out and touch Alex.

He’s not stupid enough to not know what it means, and he has eyes. Alex is stupid good-looking even if he does dress like a My Chemical Romance groupie, which he actually is. But it’s more than that, when it comes to Alex, there has always been a pull for Michael, ever since the first comic book they shared, only that now it comes with a strong desire to know what Alex’s lips taste like.

Alex is watching him with those same expressive eyes that always seem to see too much.

“You really do live in your truck?” Alex asks, nodding towards the blankets behind him.

Michael bristles at the question, and he snaps one of his own. “Are all the rumors about_ you_ true?” he asks, instantly feeling bad as Alex takes a step away from him. He knows Alex has been getting shit for being gay and not hiding it. Kyle Valenti and his group of neanderthals can’t seem to go a day without picking on Alex.

“You’re kinda lucky you know,” Alex starts, looking away before back at Michael. “Things at my house suck.”

He starts to walk away, only to stop again, his back to Michael.

“There’s this toolshed out behind my house,” Alex says quietly, still not looking at him. “It’s warm, and I go there when things get bad, so…” he trails off and leaves.

Michael sits there confused at to what exactly Alex is offering.

Later, when they’re in the shed playing music, Michael finally gets it.

Alex is offering him what he’s never had. A home.

21.

Michael is watching Alex pull up his pants as he lays on the thin bed of the cheap motel they found an hour outside of Roswell. Alex is back in town for exactly 48 hours, and they have spent 40 of those hours in bed wrapped up in each other, willfully ignoring that their time is running out.

Michael hates it, and for a moment hates Alex. It’s like this every time Alex blows into town. He follows wherever Alex leads only to be left behind again. He spots Alex’s dog tags on the bedside table and reaches for them, putting them on.

“Those are mine, Guerin,” Alex says, tucking his shirt into his fatigues.

“If I keep them, will you stay?” Michael can’t help but ask, blushing at his own ridiculous question. Of course, Alex can’t stay; he knows that. He’s not stupid. Staying means going AWOL, but he still wants Alex to stay. He’s 21, and he’s in love, and the boy he loves keeps leaving.

He just wants him to stay.

Alex looks at him, and it breaks Michael’s heart how sad Alex looks.

“That’s not the way it works, Guerin,” Alex says quietly, the sorrow in his brown eyes too much for Michael. So even though he should be building up his walls, ready to watch Alex leave again, he finds himself standing up and wrapping his arms around the Airman, holding him close as he lets out a shuddering breath.

When they separate, Alex has his hands around the dog tags, holding them to Michael’s chest.

“I’m keeping them,” Michael says firmly. “I’ll give them to you when you come back.”

28.

“Give me my fucking keys, Guerin!” Alex shouts, his face red and angry.

“Why!” he shouts back, just as furious but also scared, terrified, because if he lets Alex leave now, he’s going to lose him forever. And not in the way he’s already lost him. Not in the way that Alex avoids him since he found him at The Wild Pony with Maria.

No, this is a losing him forever, bury him kind of way, that leaves Michael without any air in his lungs.

Alex hasn’t talked to him in months other than when strictly necessary; only when it comes to alien business. It doesn’t matter that he and Maria lasted a millisecond. It doesn’t matter that he’s told him he made a mistake. He answers that Michael has nothing to be sorry about and that it wasn’t a mistake. Michael _should_ want to get away from him.

Alex has completely shut down around him, around everyone, living and breathing to bring his father down.

“I have to go, Guerin,” Alex starts tiredly.

“And what?” Michael questions, his voice going high, and he feels himself shake, fear gripping through him. “Try to stop your dad and get yourself killed? I read the files, Alex! I know what you want to do. If you go, you won’t come back.”

“I have to make things right!” Alex shouts, still angry but now desperate. “I have to fix everything he’s done to you; I have to make amends.”

“You don’t have to make amends for your father, Alex!” he screams back, at his wit's end. “You aren’t him; this isn’t on you.”

Alex stops and looks at him, letting out a bitter laugh after a moment. “Aren’t I, Guerin? Isn’t that why you didn’t want me anymore, why you went to Maria? Because I remind you of my dad,” Alex whispers, tears running down his face. “Because I’m just like him, in your eyes?”

Michael shakes his head, crying. His words and actions have done so much damage, and now he’s about to lose what matters the most to him because of it. He doesn’t realize he’s hyperventilating until Alex’s hands are on his face forcing him to look at him.

“Breathe, Michael,” Alex commands, his gaze steady. “Breathe for me.

“Please,” he begs through gasping breaths. “Please don’t go, don’t leave me. I love you, Alex, I love you, and if you die, I’ll die.”

“_Michael_,” Alex exhales, but Michael isn’t done, he grips Alex's shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” he continues. “I’m so fucking sorry. I was hurt, and I turned around and hurt you too, and If I could take it back, I would. I should have told you I loved you that night you came to the airstream. I should have come back the next day instead of standing you up. I should have done so many things differently.”

Alex shakes his head, his hands running through Michael’s hair, making him sob, it’s been so long since Alex has touched him. “It’s not just on you, I have fucked up so much Michael, I get you wanting to move on from us; from me. I don’t blame you.”

“I haven’t moved on,” Michael whispers, his voice wet from crying. “I could never move on from you; you’re my home; you’re my everything. If you don’t want to be with me, I can learn to live with it, but if you die, I’ll follow you, Alex. I swear I will.”

Alex lets out a pained noise right before crushing his lips against Michael’s, only pulling back when breathing becomes a problem.

“I have always wanted you,” Alex says as he cradles Michael’s face, wiping away the fresh tears his words cause. “I always will.”

“So don’t leave,” Michael begs one more time, letting out a trembling breath when Alex presses his forehead against his and nods.

28.

Michael is sitting around his fire pit when Alex pulls up; he looks down at Bagel who raises her head in curiosity before laying it back down over Michael’s boot. “It’s showtime, baby girl,” he whispers down at the beagle. “Remember to be super cute.”

Bagel gives him a look that screams ‘Bitch, please.’ And Michael grins, he loves this dog.

“Have you lost your mind?” Alex asks as he walks out of his car, his eyes wide, a familiar piece of paper in his hand and Michael has to bite down on his lip to keep from grinning, even as his heart pounds wildly in his chest as he looks at his boyfriend.

“Problem?” he asks innocently, smirking as Alex lets out an exasperated screech.

“Yes, Michael!” Alex yells. “You can’t kidnap my dog and leave me a note telling me if I want to see her again, I’ll have to marry you!”

“Dognap,” Michael corrects, easily. “I mean she _is_ our kid, but technically it’s a dognapping.”

Alex gapes at him.

“And really,” he continues as he stands. “Bagel is as much my dog as yours, so really I just took her on a little trip.”

Alex seems to snap out of it at that and glares at him. “You can’t just claim my dog as yours.”

“The hell I can’t,” Michael shoots back. “I claim her, and I claim you, you’re mine. Enough of our bullshit.”

Alex lets out an incredulous laugh, but Michael can see the hope in his eyes, the love shining through.

“You can’t keep stealing my stuff,” Alex protests halfheartedly, taking a step towards him.

“Sure I can,” Michael says softly as he reaches for him, holding Alex by his waist. “At least I give them back, you stole my heart years ago, and you don’t hear me complaining.”

Alex looks away for a moment before looking back at Michael, a smile on his face. “Well, it’s mine,” he says easily.

“It is,” he murmurs in agreement, leaning to kiss Alex’s temple. “So, marry me.”

“Michael,” Alex starts softly. “We’ve only been back together a couple of months.”

Michael laughs just as soft. “We’ve been together for years, Alex.”

Alex goes to speak, and Michael presses two fingers against his mouth. “We’ve been together since the first moment we kissed, but I have been yours since you first shared Superman with me.”

“An alien superhero,” Alex whispers, smiling at the memory, his eyes bright. “And now I get to marry one.”


End file.
